In The Way
by ABeautifulDeath
Summary: Make sure you don't get in everyone's way.' The words weighed down her feet, but not her resolve. She was going to prove herself. She was going to be free. And what's more, she was going to love. It all came down to a matter of timing....Epilog Up!
1. Collision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable thing from Naruto...dammit.

**Note:** I had this dream last night and most of what is in this very short story, (it is only going to be five chapters at most), was in it. So please review, tell me what you think, because reviews make me Smile...

**Part One: Collision**

_"Make sure you don't get in everyone's way."_

Hinata watched in terror as a smirking Sasuke drew the kunai from his pouch and aimed it at Naruto's exposed back. The blond demon container was currently distracted with the lanky boy swinging a large sword, therefore unable to see the Konoha traitor perched in the large oak tree like a ominous bird of prey. Opal eyes searched the grounds and were immediately drawn to flash of pink five meters away. Sakura's body catapulted by her and into the trunk of a large tree on the opposite side of the field. The medic-nin fell limp, sliding down the bark, unconscious to collapse in a small heap among the roots. The giant, she heard the red-head fighting Kiba call, Juugo, stepped towards Sakura. A manic flame glinted in his green eyes as he weaved his way through Kiba and Akamaru's attacks, only to be met by a large cloud of buzzing beetles hovering in front of the torpid beauty. Shino silently motioned to the orange haired Akatsuki.

"Your fight is with me." The Bug user's deadly voice could barely be heard over the explosive sounds of battle ringing in Hinata's ears.

It was just her. Everyone else was occupied. She absently heard Akamaru yelp in pain somewhere from behind followed by Kiba's growl of warning. Her eyes flashed back to Naruto, who had yet to take his focus off the water-based Hawk member.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke pull back his arm. In his hand, the metallic glint of the knife winked at her in the height of the afternoon sun. The Sharingan user felt her eyes upon him, and fixed upon her stare, his own crimson orbs. He let a dark grin twist the corners of his mouth. Never taking his eyes away from her, he launched the kunai forward at the unknowing Naruto with deadly accuracy.

_"Make sure you don't get in everyone's way."_

She didn't even think. She just acted.

Forcing as much chakra as she could into her feet, she launched herself at Naruto, flying blindly into the path of the kunai. It wasn't an option. Based on the look in Sasuke's eye, she had to do this, or all these years of growing stronger, trying to prove her self worth, would have been for nothing.

Her long hair rippled behind her in sweat tangled ropes, face red from exertion and exhaustion. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was reaching him in time. She saw Naruto turn and look at her confusedly as she flew at him. His ocean blue eyes blinking rapidly shock.

"Hinata! What ar-"

He caught her around the shoulders, her hands going around his torso, as they fell back from the force of the collision. Naruto's sensitive ears picked up the dull 'thunk' of metal sliding through muscle and bone followed by a sharp gasp. His blue eyes widened even more.

Hinata's face fell into the crook of his neck when his back impacted the slightly damp ground, sliding across the grass for a short distance. He could hear her sharp intakes and exhales, each breath labored and hindered by bubbled gurgling. A sun-kissed hand trailed around the blue haired kunoichi's upper arm to the middle of her back. His fingers brushed the taped handle of the kunai now deeply imbedded in-between her shoulder-blades. She flinched in pain.

"Hin-" He was cut off my the warm drip of liquid slowly pooling at the base of his neck. He sat up, turning her body over, one arm supporting her head, the other weaving around her waist. He moved the indigo locks away from her face, and paled.

She was deathly white. Blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth in small rivulets, spider-webbing down her throat and staining the collar of her purple and white jacket. He then realized that it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Naruto looked up slowly to see that everyone, both enemy and friend, had stopped fighting; their weapons falling listlessly to their sides.

"Well, well, well." Sasuke jumped down from the high branch of the tree and landed in a crouch next to Karin. "I was beginning to wonder if she'd actually do it."

"You Sonofa-Bitch!" Kiba fell to all fours, his body and face turing more feral with each passing second. He flung himself at the Avenger, but was clothes-lined by Juugo's thick forearm four feet into the run. The tattooed-nin wiped the stream of blood from the corner of his mouth and attacked again. His savage roars falling on deaf ears as he was again thrown back by the giant.

"God DAMIT! Get out of MY WAY!"

Sasuke ignored Kiba and stood, subtly motioning to his group. "Let's go. We've done what we've come here to do." The other Leaf-nin didn't even spare the group a second glance as they disappeared from the clearing in a small poof of smoke. Kiba let a savage scream of wrath tear through the soft muscle of his throat. He ran for the edge of the forest, his nose trying desperately to pick up the lingering trail of the enemy. Shino's sunglass-shielded eye's were locked upon the limp figure in the Kyuubi jailer's arms.

Naruto looked back down at Hinata, her eyes slitting open, beaded brow glittering with sweat and furrowed in pain.

He felt numb. Unrelenting cold was seeping into his skin and poisoning his blood with immobility.

"Get Sakura! Hurry!" Kiba shouted finally breaking the envelope of silence, forcing everyone back into reality. The dog-nin then sprinted to Hinata's side and fell too his knees. He ran a crimson stained hand through her hair. "Oh Kami, Hinata! What'd you do this time, uh? What'd you do?"

Shino immediately ran to the pink-haired medic, only to find her still knocked-out. The blood crusted knot on the back of her head clearly marked that she wouldn't be regaining consciousness anytime soon. He picked her up and carried her to Naruto and Hinata's side. Kiba was now gripping the roots of his hair as he continued to whisper things to his fallen team-mate.

"Kiba." The dog-nin looked up, his black eye's glazed with desperation, and met Shino's solid look of resolve. "I need you to take Akamaru and run ahead to Konoha. Inform the Hokage of our battle and tell her to meet us at the Hospital. We will meet you there within the hour with two kunoichi needing medical attention. One critical, the other suffering a minor concussion." Kiba looked back down at Hinata and gulped as he nodded.

"Take care of her." He whispered lacing his hand with hers for only a moment before whistling to Akamaru and diving into the forest undergrowth back towards the Leaf.

Naruto held Hinata closer, her breaths becoming shorter with each forced intake.

"Why'd you send Kiba away?"

"He is emotionally unstable at this point. It is my belief that in his current state, he would be only a hindrance. It was best to let him leave with hope, then stay and watch her..." Shino trailed off. Though Naruto couldn't see, the bug-nin closed his eyes, his stoic facade crumbling behind his high collared trench coat.

"You don't think she'll make it to-" Eye's the color of the ocean looked up to see Shino shake his head forlornly. The Bug user reached out and placed a single Kikai on Hinata's chest.

"The kunai went through the muscle of her back, barely missing the spinal cord, and broke through the tissue of her right lung, puncturing it. We would be able to make it, if that was the extent of her injuries." Shino placed his cool palm on Hinata's warming forehead. Her skin beginning to heat up to the point where it was hot to the touch.

"What else is there?" Naruto asked quietly, sniffing. His mind ran through all the brushes with medical jutsu that he had, had. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to Sakura as she worked on others.

"The poison. I'm not sure what kind it is, but it's traveling to fast through her blood stream."

**End of Part One:**

**A/N:**

Okay, you might be like,

'_WHOA! Naruto is sooooo out of character!'_

And I say, '_YEAH! He is!' _

This is an slight AU so Naruto will be slight AU-ish! In this fanfic universe, this is the first time Naruto witnesses how seemingly evil Sasuke has become. (Apart from Sasuke's battle for defection). So when he see's his ex-best friend so uncaring/sadistic when, not just taking a life, but the life of someone they had both grown up with, Naruto (I believe) would be a little shocked to say the least. The emotions would be crazy, almost blinding.

Sorry if you don't like. Oh, I will be updating Our Solemn Hour later this week, and maybe Perfect of Something Like It as well.

Please Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Contact

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable thing from Naruto. Such are the dreams of man...well woman...

**Thank You's: **I would just like to give out a few major thank you's to Midnight blue08, HeartBrokenHinata, and Anotamous (whoever you are...).

**Note:** I'm not sure who Anotamous was hinting at, so I'm just going to assume you meant Sasuke, but there is a reason why he was so emotionless after he hit Hinata. You just have to wait for the ending. Like I said this story will only be about 5 chapters tops. Reviews make me smile...

**Part Two: Contact**

Hiashi let his brow crease in strained thought, his mind replaying the encounter with his daughter in the early hours of yesterday forenoon.

**--FlashBack--**

He stepped out into the morning air. Inhaling deeply, he allowed a small moment of reprieve for his experience-honed senses. The evening sky was slowly dissolving into the pre-dawn palette of purple, pinks, and creamy orange. Hokage Mountain was just starting to be splashed in the first rays of the sun, stars fading back into the blanket of the blue heavens. Another deep breath allowed the aroma of mint and roses to tickle his nose and memory.

His wife smelled of mint and roses. It seemed to proceed her coming and linger when she left. When he first met her, he thought it came from the hours she spent meticulously ministering to her gardens. But that conclusion was quickly discarded the first time they bathed together. Even after the warm water and heated kisses had been rinsed down the drain, the natural perfume of mint and roses clung to her pale skin. It still made his mouth water.

He quickly breathed again to savor the hovering scent but stopped at the soft patter of passing footsteps. Opal eyes snapped open, his mind pulled from reverie, just in time to see the passing flare of indigo and lavender. Hiashi blinked his eyes rapidly fearing his memories had manifested into the petite creature walking away from him, in the direction of the Hyuuga compound gates.

A curtain of raven wing hair water-falled down her back, the clean cut edges brushing the base of her spine. Skin, the color of virgin snow, shone flawlessly in the morning light. He blinked again, his lungs ready to call the name he had not dared even whisper for 13 years.

"Hin-" The figure draped a purple and white jacket over her shoulders, lacing her arms into the baggy clothing item before zipping it up. "-ata."

Said Hyuuga Heiress turned to face him, her veneer one of shock and wariness. Her body automatically stepped back, cringing away from his voice and presence, as if trying to fold into and close herself off; shield her entire being from his gaze. Hiashi narrowed his frost-pale eyes at his daughter.

It was just _her_, not his wife, Hinako. No, he wasn't going crazy. His wife's specter had not melted into being to haunt him. It was close though.

Hinata had grown to be the mirror image of her mother. She was the exact facsimile, from the wide, vulnerable eyes down to the small but elegant nose and sweet bow mouth. She carried the same mannerisms; quiet, shy, compassionate, humble, selfless. And now, as Hiashi just discovered, even smelled like her.

Who gave her the right to mock his wife's memory? Who gave her the right to only have to simply show her face at dinner time and force Hiashi to remember those times Hinako would smile just for him?

Hinata didn't even smile. She seemed to refuse to while in his company, as if trying to avoid any form of detection. This was the first time he had really gazed upon his daughter in years. After she had failed the Chuunin exams a second time at the age of 13, he had forgone any elective contact with her; be it training or tea. Their steadfast avoidance of each other transitioned easily from habit to nature over the last four years. They didn't even have to think about moving their bodies to the opposite side when passing in the corridors. Eyes automatically slid to the floor or stared straight ahead without deterrence. He had even gone so far as to move her rooms out of the Main Branch wing and into a more remote hall located near the back of the Main House. Not that she complained. Based on Neji's short and infrequent reports on his eldest daughter, she wasn't necessarily unwelcome the move. It put her closer to her precious gardens and herb shed. Hiashi scowled in abhorrence.

Hyuuga's did not become the strongest clan in all of Konoha because of their tender ways. They became the strongest clan due to their perseverance and duress in battle. The Hyuuga were warriors, not coddlers. Soldier's as opposed to gardeners. A small cough brought him yet again out of his ever musings. He frowned at Hinata, upset with her blatant act of impatience.

"Where are you going at this earlier hour." He demanded. Hinata seemed to tense, her shoulders shaking slightly in the light that crawled across the open grounds.

"A mission."

"Tch. Make sure you don't get in everyone's way."

Her face fell, long bangs falling over the lavender eye's that cast to the ground. Hiashi shook his head at the submissive, weak gesture on his daughter's part and turned his back to her. He stepped up onto the stairs leading to the thin porch that lined the house. Reaching out for the do-

"Why do you even care?"

He froze.

Glancing back over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed at the now empty space his eldest daughter once occupied. Her cold, sardonic words left to dissipate in the sun.

**--End of FlashBack--**

_"Why do you even care?"_

Why did he care?

"Father?"

He looked up and met the questioning eyes of Hanabi. She stood in the traditional Jyuuken stance her left arm peppered with various chakra burns, the entire right arm hanging useless at her side from a perfect strike by his own hands. Hiashi blinked, his face pulling into a contemplative frown.

Hanabi looked nothing like her sister, therefore looking nothing like Hinako. She was truly a product of his loins, a child of Hyuuga. Chestnut hair pulled back into a low pony-tail. Large eyes, expressionless, offering little to no sentiment or mercy in the icy depths. Her skin lightly tanned, palms callused from hours of practice with her father.

This was his daughter. Not Hinako's. But his.

"My apologies daughter. I feel we must end this training session early. I have things that I must attend to."

"Yes father." She bowed respectfully before turning to leave the dojo. He could feel the familiar chakra flare as she activated her Byakugan.

"If it is your sister you search for, she departed early yesterday for a mission." Hanabi spun to face him, her face trying to remain impassive, but he could still see. His ever watchful eyes caught the way her jaw clenched, lips thinning into a small line. All visible signs of disappointment with perhaps a dragging aftertaste of betrayal.

"Do you know when she will return?"

"No." He turned his back to her and walked out of the room, mildly disgusted that Hanabi had allowed herself to seem so needy, dependent. Hiashi was aware that Hinata would heal her younger sister after their more demanding training sessions, but never did he expect Hanabi to become so reliant.

Perhaps it would be best for Hanabi's emotional development that he schedule her to see a uniformed nurse after sparring, one that would treat her like a patient and not try to overindulge her with unnecessary pampering. Yes, he would meditate then go to the hospital himself to pick out the best nurse qualified to heal the future Clan Head.

**--PageBreak--**

"You need to stay awake, Hinata. We're almost at the gates." Naruto spoke over his shoulder to the failing figure on his back. He adjusted his grasp on her legs as he flew from branch to branch. After coming up with a last second effort of 'Run-like-Hell-and-Pray,' the Kyuubi vessel and Shino removed the kunai and closed up the wound as best they could. The bug user then let Naruto absorb as much chakra, from his own being, as he could without passing out from depletion.

"J-Just...a few moments...sleep..., Na-Naruto." The blue- haired nin whispered breathlessly. Her voice was edged with the gut wrenching pain that emanated from her back at each jolting leap forward. The metallic twang that coated the inside of her mouth with every exhale left her tongue heavy with a bitter film. She could feel the poison coursing through her veins making her limbs tingle a few moments before going completely numb. She lost feeling in her legs roughly three minutes ago. Her arms were thrown lifelessly over Naruto's shoulders, fingers unable to grip his clothing for support. The venom that tipped Sasuke's kunai was nearing her lungs, and soon after that, her heart. Part of her knew this was the end, the other recognizing it as a beginning. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she pressed her face deeper in-between Naruto's shoulder blades.

The funny thing was, she didn't regret what she did. Even with the knowledge that she would be sacrificing so much, it didn't matter. What mattered was that she would finally proved herself. She wasn't worthless. She wasn't weak. She wasn't useless.

_"Make sure you don't get in everyone's way."_

She almost laughed at how ridiculously ironic those words sounded in her mind at this moment. Her first act of disobedience towards her father, would be her last.

Naruto could feel the splotches of liquid seeping into the back of his orange and black jacket. He couldn't tell if it was blood or tears, but either way he forced his legs to move faster. Konoha was so close that he could smell Ichiraku's Tuesday ramen special, Pork.

"I-It...will all...be better...wh-when I...wake up..."

Was the lingering rasp that stained the air before Hinata's body fell completely limp in his hold.

**End of Part Two: **

**A/N:** Don't.Kill.Me. Sorry to end it there, but it was a necessary evil. I'll give you a clue in this story, pay attention to what you read. It is more a mystery than I originally planned, but I couldn't resist. Hopefully it will all come together in the end! Feed back is the food of the Gods!


	3. Cling

**Disclaimer:** I like Naruto. I watch it. I read it. I hang it on my wall and sacrifice small, fluffy woodland creatures to it. But unfortunately, I don't own it. Nope, not one bit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to step out and bag a bunny for today's ritual...

**Thank You's: **DuchessOfDarkness, HeartBrokenHinata, Pumpkin, Misfit7x10, Blackraven615, Anotamous, and MinnieMouse8990. You guys made me smile with your wonderful power of click and type. Thank you so much for your reviews, they give me inspiration.

**Note:** Everything has purpose...Warning: Severe OOC-ness...Reviews make me Smile...

**Part Three: Cling**

**--FlashBack--**

"You accept the consequences of this mission."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And you understand the sacrifices that must be made if the worst should happen."

Opal eyes narrowed slightly before nodding in acquiesce.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade stared hard at the Hyuuga over the tops of her laced hands. She closed her topaz eyes for a silent moment of contemplation, sighing deeply in resolve. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was going to come back and bite her in the ass.

"Meet the rest of the team at the gates, from there you will travel to the border of Rice Country and confront Team Hawk."

The figure standing determined in front of her desk bowed in pardon before turning to the door.

"Hinata. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tsunade couldn't stop the words from escaping her lips. She hated the queasy feeling of uncertainty, but over the years she had grown a soft spot for the neglected Hyuuga heiress. Her determination was endearing, while at the same time her compassion shown bright in the darkness that plague Konoha.

And she was one _hell_ of a medic-nin.

Hinata drew her shoulder's square before facing Tsunade with a veneer of solid conviction.

"I would not have requested this, had I not been, Tsunade." Said woman looked away guiltily. "Now if you will excuse me, I must stop by the Aburame's before I depart."

"Very well, get out of here...stubborn Hyuuga." They shared a knowing glance. "Oi!" Hinata again paused as she reached for the door. "Make sure that ramen eating moron stays out of trouble!" Hinata shook her head in regalement as she stepped through the threshold, disappearing around the corner.

Tsunade rubbed her face with the palms of her hands. She eyed the paper work sitting ominously in a tall stack at the corner of her desk loathingly. With a hefty sigh, she reached down and pulled open the bottom drawer to her right.

"There you are my lovely." The Hokage grasped the neck of the sake a bottle and popped off the cap, kicking the compartment closed with her foot. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be come _very_ good friends in the next couple of hours."

**--End of FlashBack--**

Topaz eyes winced at the amount of blood that covered Hinata's jacket as she peeled the garment off of her back. Tsunade suppressed the urge to freeze at the sight of crimson that stained the skin rouge, making it sticky to the touch. Tilting her head to the door, she could faintly hear Naruto and Kiba's restless pacing outside in the hall as she finished closing up the heiress' wound, fixing the hole to make it a little easier for her to breath.

To bad it didn't matter.

No amount of chakra or prayer could pull her back from the brink now. The Hokage tsked as she ran a green glowing hand down the length of Hinata's body. The poison had shut down her lower half completely, the chakra coils in her grey with immobility, as if frozen in time. She gave the blue-haired kunoichi roughly five-six minutes before it reached her heart, subsequently shutting down all functions. Right now the 18 year old slept, trying to gather as much strength as she could to hang on for those last few moments. She turned to the single window of the hospital room, looking out across th-

Tsunade jumped as the door burst open with a solid crack as it slammed into the wall. The Hokage whipped around to see Hanabi Hyuuga standing in the door, her face splotchy, shoulder's shaking with repressed rage, anger molding her adolescent features into creases of burning lividity. Behind her hovered the worried and exhausted faces of Shino, Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Where is my sister?" Her tone threatening.

Before the aged medic-nin could answer, Hanabi's eyes flickered to the unmoving figure on the bed. Bodies piled into the room behind her, faces that had been forced to mature before their time gazed upon the Hokage with anticipation. Sakura, who had regained consciousness on the way back to Konoha, stepped forward to speak for the group.

"Hokage-sama, is Hinata going to be all right?"

"Of course she's not." Hanabi hissed, her voice filled with spite and venom as she squeezed her sister's hand. She shook her head and chuckled darkly through her tears before standing and facing the group of shell shocked ninja. "You all did this. Everyone is accountable." She violently rubbed incessant drops away from her cheeks. "Especially you!" Hanabi glowered at the Hokage. Tsunada stepped back from the accusation, her eyes narrowing at the young chuunin.

"It's your fault she is like...like.. _this_!" She choked, waving an arm at the bed. "If you hadn't let her take this _stupid_ mission, she wouldn't be leaving me!" She hit her chest with a clenched fist. Her grip so hard, blood dripped from the white-knuckled fingers. "She wouldn't be giving up everything for that...that...that **FILTH**!"

The slap resonated loudly through the stuffy hospital room. No one even saw Sakura move from her spot near the wall. The pinkette dropped her red hand and rolled it into a fist at her side, raw outrage pulsating from the jade depths of her eyes. Hanabi placed a cool hand on her throbbing cheek, refusing to look at the older girl who stood before her.

"Don't you dare say that about Naruto." Sakura seethed through her teeth. "Don't. You. Dare. What Hinata did was of her own volition. It is nobodies fault, least of all Naruto's. He didn't ask Hinata to jump in front of him. He didn't throw her into the path of that damned kunai. If you want to blame any one, blame Sasuke." She whispered the Avenger's name, hating the way her heart still fluttered at the thought of him, despite all of the evil he was capable of.

"It's okay, Sakura." Naruto placed a hand on the medic's shoulder. Sakura looked over her shoulder at the blond. His usual goofy grin now replaced with a grim frown. His normally bright, smiling eyes now dull, heavy with weary. Naruto gave her a gracious smile of thanks before looking down at Hanabi's shaking form. He reached for her, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Do not touch me." The Hyuuga stepped back towards the bed, putting a good distance between her and the rest of those in the room. "You don't get it do you." She shook her head. "You have no idea what's goi-"

"H-Hanabi. S-s-stop." All eyes immediately flew to the pale, slitting scrutiny of the kunoichi laying on top of the white sheets of the hospital bed. Hinata reached out and grabbed her sister's hand. "S-Stop it, Hanabi." The blue-haired nin whispered. "You d-don't...need to b-be s-sad."

"But you're going away, somewhere I can't follow." The younger Hyuuga's voice cracked through that rough edge, leaving behind a helpless whimper, one more akin to her age than the harsh tones she was using earlier. "You're leaving me just like _she_ did." Hinata smiled wistfully at her sister, tugging her to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"S-she never left you. Mother is...still with us both. J-Just close your eyes." Hanabi did as her sister told. Hinata, despite the searing pain that tore down her back, reached up and placed her hands on her sister's cheeks, pulling Hanabi inches away from her face. The quickly failing Hyuuga sat up and began whispering in her sister's ear. Sorrow making her voice crack mournfully.

"I-I will see you again, but u-until t-that time I h-have a job for...you."

"What?" Hanabi asked softly, her own opal orbs still closed.

"B-brush your t-teeth." The chestnut-haired girl pulled back just to see a grin turn the corners of her sister's mouth.

"I hate you."

"Hmm..." Hinata closed her eyes.

"W-wait!" Hanabi pled. "What am I supposed to do, Hinata? You won't be there when I need you. What am I-" She was stopped by a cold hand obstructing the movement of her lips. She met Hinata's tired gaze.

"Live."

Hinata's eyes flickered over Hanabi's shoulder and locked with Tsunade's. They shared one more small knowing smile before her lavender hue's rolled back into her head. Hanabi caught her sister and pulled her up into a tight hug.

"Wait! Wait!" She shook Hinata roughly by the shoulders, her dry sobs distorting her words with breathless gasps. "But you...you didn't say...g-goodbye! You promised me! You wouldn't...l-leave until you said...g-goodbye." Hanabi clung to her sister's lifeless body uncaring of the audience that was currently witnessing her break down.

Sakura circled her arms around Naruto's neck and buried her head into his shoulder to muffle her cries. The Kyuubi vessel looked upon the sister's, silent tears sliding down his cheeks as her rubbed comforting circles on his teammate's back. Shino faced the wall he was previously leaning against, and placed his warm forehead against the cold plaster; his trench coat collar and glasses muffling his own reaction. He glanced over at the corner where Kiba had stood with his head bowed. The dog-nin had left.

A forlorn howl erupted from the grounds outside the hospital. Tsunade's eye's turned to the window just in time to see Kiba and Akamaru tear off down the main street of Konoha; chilling bay's of agony and loss in their wake. She returned her gaze to the small chuunin on the bed. Hanabi's face was hidden in the crook of her sister's neck, Hinata's baggy black shirt soaking up the tears that refused to stop falling.

_'You accept the consequences of this mission?'_

_'Yes, Hokage-sama.'_

**End Part Three:**

**A/N: **It is not over yet! Don't throw things at me! I just hope you guys don't abandon this story after this, because there is so much left that needs to be explained. Different points of view to pull the story together for the ending. Next chapter will probably be either Shino's point of view or Hanabi's (cause I bet you are confused on how she knew her sister was at the hospital!)

I hope that came out believable. Sometimes I wonder if I should just forgo death scene's, they always come out cheesy to me. Maybe that's because I wrote them...Oh well, please review, flames are welcome (especially for this chapter) but as long as they are constructive. Any advice you want to give me to write an adequate death scene would be so wonderfully helpful.


	4. Carousal

**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto. Kidding! That's just my meds for schizophrenia talking. I'm lying of course...I can't afford medication...But seriously though 3/4 of me cannot claim any rights to Naruto.

**Thank You's: **Misfit7x10, Blackraven615, Hinata lover, Anotamous, HeartBrokenHinata, and DuchessOfDarkness. Thank you for your reviews you made me giddy with happyness after I crashed from my 3 day study-thon. I hate college. It seriously sucks bunnies. Any way, to reply to Anotamous' review: You're right, I was thinking about it, and we really don't know anything about how Hanabi would act. She is kind of just a blank slate. So I guess she's not suffering from OOC-ness just creative license.

**Note:** Everything has purpose...Reviews make the Red Bull go down...

**Warning: **Potty-Lauguage Alert for this chapter (more so than usual)...

**Part Four: Carousal**

She tipped the bottle, liquid sliding passed her taste buds to burn a new trail down the back of her throat before pooling heavily in her stomach. The smell of alcohol was overpowering, making her seemingly more dizzy from the fumes than the actual sake.

Hanabi leaned back in the soft leather chair, loving how the cool cow skin felt against her bare arms; molding into the contours of her backside and shoulders. She could just imagine what her sister would say. Hinata would stand in front of her, hands on hips, hair pulled up into a severe bun common to the schoolmarm attitude she would be bitching with.

_'I'm disappointed in you, Hanabi. A girl your age should not be drinking.' _She would tsk waving a pointed finger.

"Yeah, well you're not here to stop me. Are you?" The young Hyuuga murmured aloud into the dark expanse of the office room. She liked the dark. It was comforting, secure; like a blanket of night there to fold you up in it's soothing celestial arms. But it wasn't until today that she realized she hated the color grey. She loathed it with a fiery passion.

They buried Hinata under grey skies, surrounded by grey gravestones, in an above ground concrete-grey coffin. All those who attended wore black, highlighted by the ashen grey of their skin.

Hyuuga eyes. Hyuuga robes. Hyuuga roses.

Grey.

She **hated** grey.

It was after the first sip of sake that she decided that once she became the Head of the clan, she was going to paint the entire Hyuuga complex a bubble gum pink. Elder's permission or no. Ironically she got the color palette from the reaction her father had to Sakura's hair at the funeral. To say he was offended by the kunoichi's natural locks would've been an understatement. He would've thrown her out of the procession had Tsunade not threatened to cut off the Hyuuga supply of dango's. That of course had that bat-shit crazy woman, Anko Mitarashi, snickering durning the eulogy earning her a warning glance from the Hokage, herself.

It was like a joke to them. Her sister was gone and all they could do was muffle giggles during her funeral.

_Gone..._

She still couldn't grasp the concept, the reality that Hinata would not be there when she got home tonight..._If _she went home tonight. Hinata wouldn't be up with the sun tomorrow morning to tend her gardens. She wouldn't be found in her Herb shed humming some nonsensical tune while she concocted a new healing paste. Her sister's laughter wouldn't fill the hollow corridor's on those Wednesday afternoon's she spent playing with the Branch House children.

She was gone. And Hanabi was left to pick up the pieces of a fractured home. Whether Hiashi realized it tomorrow or a few decades down the road, he would see that Hinata was the only light of solace in the dreary halls of the Hyuuga compound.

The overhead fluorescent lights of the office flickered to life above her. Hanabi winced as she looked up from the desk and narrowed her opal eye's at the blond leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed making the cleavage of her chest more prominent.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"I'm 13."

"Tch. I cracked my first bottle at the ripe age of 11." Topaz eyes gazed beyond the window, lost in sweet reverie. Hanabi snorted.

"Hypocrite."

"Mind who you're talking to, Hyuuga brat."

"Excuse me. Hypocrite-_sama_."

"Smart-ass."

Tsunade moved through the door, closing it firmly behind her. She threw the kaki overcoat she wore on the two-person couch pushed up against the adjacent wall. "Besides, times were different back then." She walked over to the dusty file cabinet sitting in the northeast corner of the room and kicked the side. A small wooden panel at the bottom of the cabinet fell back revealing a cubby hole stacked full with clean shot glasses and a single bottle of whiskey. "Peace wound it's way through Konoha's streets and citizen's hearts. The wars were out of sight and out of mind..." Hanabi shook her head.

"Yeah, and since then we've discovered such rare commodities like fire and the wheel." Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga as she walked across the open expanse of the carpeted floor. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice." Hanabi slurred heavily before taking another swig from the bottle in her hand. The Hokage lifted a brow as she reached across the stacks of papers littering the desk top for the sake.

"That's it, no more alcohol for you, kid. Now get your feet off my desk and your ass out of my chair." Hanabi clutched the bottle to her chest like a toddler with a new toy as she rolled the chair back a couple feet. She shifted in the leather pulling her legs up and under to settle indian style. Tsunade flopped down dejectedly in one of the less comfortable chairs sitting square in front of the desk. She set the shot glass down and began pouring her first -of many- drinks she had strategically planned tonight.

"What are you doing?" The chestnut haired chuunin asked, eyeing the Hokage suspiciously. Said Hokage threw back the shot slamming the glass down to refill it.

"Activate that Byakugan you Hyuuga ass' are famous for and you figure it out." She slammed the empty glass down again eager to begin her third.

"Smart-ass." Hanabi mockingly mumbled under her breath, taking in another swill.

"I've heard tell that it's not healthy to drink alone." Tsunade stated a little slower, shooting Hanabi a glance over the rim of her shot. Hanabi snorted, idly tracing the patterns that decorated the glossy finish of the sake bottle.

"Who told you that crock of shit?"

"Your sister." Hanabi dropped her hand, her dull eyes going to the large bay window that took up almost the entire south wall.

"I hate her."

**--FlashBack--**

"I know you're there, Hanabi." Hinata spoke quietly over her shoulder to the shadowed corner of the room. "You can come out now." She stated before turning back to her research.

"I saw you with him last night." The younger Hyuuga stated blankly as she melted into form, stepping out onto the wooden floor of the small Herb shack. The air was heavy with the smell of spices and dried components that hung from the ceiling beams in withered clumps.

"I know. He sensed you." The blue-haired heiress opened another thick book sitting at her elbow, skimming down a wordy page before reaching for yet another book to the left of her. The entire table top was piled high with mounds of crumpled paper and literature.

"Is he the reason why you've been slacking even more so during our spars?" Hinata distractedly hummed in response, so Hanabi pressed on. "I've never questioned why you pull your punches. You have since we were little. But lately, it seems I'd get more of a workout challenging a fence post rather than you. You better start doing something or father wil-"

"Place the 'Caged Bird Seal' on me?" Hinata dropped her pen, turning in her chair to face her younger sister. The elder leaned back against the lip of the table and crossed her arms. She gave Hanabi a wistful smile. " It's too late for that Hanabi. By the council's order, the date has been set."

"What? When!?" Hanabi stepped forward and grabbed her sister's hands.

"My birthday." Hinata stated looking out the small window, the sun had reached it's pinnacle, signaling she was late, yet again, for her meeting with Tsunade. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear that Kakashi was her biological father. The thought sent a strange shiver of repulsion down her spine.

"Bu-"

"December 27th, Hanabi. When I turn 19, I will be forced to take the Branch House seal, therefore making you heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

"They can't." The younger sister declared. Hinata let our a sardonic chuckle, pulling her hands out of Hanabi's sweaty grasp.

"They can, and they will." She turned back to her books, picking up the discarded pen.

"And you're just going to let them? You're not going to fight them on this?" Hanabi shook her head in exasperation. "You can't just let them do that, Hinata! Show them how strong you've become."

"It's too late for that." Hinata murmured, her opal eyes lingering on a particularly interesting bit of information in the book the Hokage had generously provided her to aid in the research.

"No it's not! We'll fight." Hinata turned back around and stared amusedly at her pacing sibling. Hanabi's brow was scrunched in thought, her finger tapping her lips in contemplation before raking the hand across her scalp. "Really fight. You won't hold back or anything! And once you kick my ass-"

"Language." Hinata chided, tucking a lock of indigo hair behind her ear. Hanabi waved her off, continuing her thoughts.

"Once you kick my _butt_, they'll have no choice but to leave you alone and let me..." She trailed off solemnly. "Oh..."

"Exactly, Hanabi. Let you take the cursed seal? That is unacceptable." Hinata swiveled back to her books, one of which caught Hanabi's wondering eye's.

"What are you doing with the Aburame's bo-"

"Shouldn't you be meeting your team for your mission today?" The medic nin asked subtly slipping the book in question under various papers and out of sight. A pregnant pause fell on the pair, only the sound of Hinata's incessant chicken scratching breaking the monotony of silence.

"Will you at least tell me good-bye?" The younger Hyuuga asked softly, gazing forlornly at her sister's pale hands flipping through page after page. Hinata shook her head, without facing her sister,

"Hanabi, I'm not going anywhe-"

"Just promise me that you'll say good-bye...Please..." Hinata froze mid writing and slowly faced her sister. She locked her lavender hued eyes in the pressing stare, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I promise."

**--End of FlashBack--**

"...hate her."

"What?" Hanabi blinked, the sound of Tsunade's thick voice pulling her out of the past.

"I said," The Hokage rolled her eyes, "That you don't hate her. And she said that girls your age shouldn't cuss."

"Hn."

"Kami, I _hate_ that answer! You sound just li..." Hanabi blocked out the rest of Tsunade's ranting as she pulled her knees to her chest, settling her head back against the pillowy comfort of the chair. She closed her eyes, letting her alcohol laden lids close for a small moment of reprieve.

So tired was the young Hyuuga, that she didn't hear the click of the door or the pair of approaching footsteps. Her ear's barely registered the exchange of whispered voices just outside the confines of her hazy mind.

"You...her _drink_!?"

"She wouldn't...give up..._damned bottle_!"

"Hn...should make...she gets home..."

"I'll carry...to the Hyuuga..."

"Don't...caught..."

"We got...office...didn't we?"

"Watch your tone-"

"Shh! She's waking up."

Hanabi moaned, her head pounding against the shell of her skull in agonizing pulsations. She felt familiar arms encircle her waist, the scent of mint and roses making her nose twitch. Her eye's slit open as the weightless euphoria of being carried registered; blurry orbs blinking rapidly to the fuzzy kaleidoscope of blue and lavender.

"H-Hinata?"

**End Part Four:**

**A/N: **Not much to say. Just that it there should be only one more chapter, and maybe an epilog. Yeah, I like the idea of an epilog. Review what you think. I love to hear feed back and such!

Oh and if you are confused, the next chapter should clear everything up...hopefully.

Feed back is the food of the Gods...


	5. Cache

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Sometimes I like to think I do. It is a pleasant fiction.

**Apology:** Oh. My. Goodness. I so did not mean for this last chapter to come out so late. But last week my computer crashed, and after finding out that it would probably just be easier to by a new one, I said 'screw it' and bought a new laptop. A better laptop. A prettier laptop. With a little pointer thingy...

You know how in the movies, men are portrayed as these strong, resilient types. Like if their arm is blown off all the do is say, "Slap a band-aid on it," then go out and proceed to kill an entire alien race? I've recently discovered that Hollywood lies. Men are pussies. Especially when they have the flu. Did anyone happen to see that episode of "Big Bang Theory" where Sheldon gets sick? Yeah, my boyfriend got the flu at the start of this week, and I swear to god he went from Weight Lifter, to Pansy Picker in a matter of hours. Every other sentence was "Kitty, my nose is stuffed up. Make it better."

_What?_

How the **hell** am I supposed to do **that**? Pick his nose for him?! Ew.

"Kitty, I'm cold." "Kitty, will you hand me the remote?" "Kitty, I'm hungry."

It was like Dr.Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One day he is sweet and kind. The next he is a sniveling chauvinistic baby begging me to wipe him down with vicks vapor rub.

_Shudders. _

I missed half my classes this week because of him. I guess he _is_ kind of cute when all whiny and helpless and such... Sigh. Who am I kidding, it's damn adorable...Damn him and his cuteness...

**Thank You's:** I would just like to thank; Jester of Fools, Anotamous, HeartBrokenHinata, MinnieMouse8990, Midnight Blue08, and Blackraven615 for their reviews. Thank you guys!! You inspire me...

**Note: **I lied to you! I'm sorry. I realized I still had one more point of view to give (Shino's) before I could post the final point of view from our Heroine. God, I know, I'm such a jerk! So this Story is going to be 6 chapters long with the undecided potential of an Epilog...Sorry!

Everything has purpose...

**Part Five: Cache**

_"So they have decided." Shino stated lowly, looking down into the opal eyes of his female teammate. Kiba let loose a deep growl of frustration running a calloused hand through his shaggy brown hair. _

_"Some birthday gift...Damn Hyuuga bastards." He paused mid-grumble and turned to Hinata. "No offense, Hina." She waved him off with a slight smile. The tattooed dog-nin grabbed her hand and cradled it between both of his. "There's got to be a way around this, uh? I mean, they can't just slap it on you next year. You're eighteen now! You can leave the clan, move out. Better yet," He wiggled his eyebrows, "Move in with me." _

_The blue haired-nin let out a small giggle at Kiba's goofy grin. He always did know what to say to lighten the situation. She shook her head. _

_"T-They would s-stil b-be in their r-right to br-brand me."_

_"She's right." Shino continued, explaining to the confused veneer that was Kiba. "The seal is meant to protect the secrets of the Byakugan. Even if she decided to forfeit her right as heiress and move out; she would still be required to defect to the Branch House, though she no longer resides on the premises."_

_"This is just so...so...Stupid!" Kiba groaned. "Are you _sure_ there's no way out of this?"_

_"J-just one." Hinata murmured glancing off into the forest. _

_"Great!" The dog-nin jumped in front of her excitedly, waving his hand back and forth in front of the distracted kunoichi. "What is it?!" _

_"My U-uncle f-figured it o-out." She looked at Shino sadly. He nodded in understanding behind his high collar. _

_"Well then, let's go ask him!" Kiba grabbed Hinata's wrist and began dragging her out of the Team 8 training grounds. "Is he still at the Hyuuga place or does he li-"_

_"She means _Neji's_ father." Shino sighed, shaking his head at Kiba's cluelessness. _

_"Oh...OH!" The Inuzuka released his hold and turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Hina. I thought you had another one out there somewhere." He paused, scratching the back of his neck. "Did he happen to tell you before he...you know..." _

_Again Shino rolled his eyes at the oblivious Jounin. _

_"H-he didn't h-have t-to." _

_"Awesome! So," He grinned expectantly. "We'll just do what he did!" Kiba beamed, proud of his deduction._

_"H-he died." The smile fell from Kiba's face. _

_"I know, Hina. And I'm really sorry to bring it up, but if you could just do what he d-"_

_"What she means," The Bug user interrupted seeing Hinata's growing unease, "Is that Hizashi Hyuuga bypassed his fate _because_ he died. Death is the only escape once branded with the Caged Bird Seal."_

_Kiba's mouth dropped open. He glanced down at Hinata's furrowed brow and frowned apologetically. "Hina, I-I di-"_

_Said heiress placed her cool fingers on his trembling lips. "I-it's o-kay, Kiba. You d-didn't know." _

_"I know, but...UGH! I'm such an Ass!" He gripped his head in frustration pulling at the roots. "I-I'll make it up to you! How about some ice-cream? Or uh..maybe a dango?" He puckered is lower lip, giving Hinata the biggest pair of puppy eye's he could muster. "Please Hina," He whined, "Would strawberry ice-cream make up for my complete lack of-"_

_"Tact. Intelligence. Sensitivity." Shino listed in a dead pan voice. The Inuzuka's eye twitched. _

_"Shut up bug freak! I'm trying to apologize!"_

_"Yes, I see. Begging at her feet like a common Poodle. Very true to form, dog-boy." _

_"That's it!" Kiba made to lunge at the Aburame, but stopped at the angelic tinkling that was Hinata's laugh. He turned to her and grinned mischievously, Shino's offenses totally forgotten in the dazzling beauty of Hinata's happiness. _

_"Come on, birthday girl! Let's go get some ramen!" He dropped an arm across Hinata's shoulder's, pulling her into his side. "Maybe a certain loud, blond haired baka will be there." He teased, messing the kunoichi's hair affectionately. Kiba chuckled at the tomato blush that crawled across her cheeks. Shino watched them walk a few yards before falling in behind. His footsteps silent, his mind churning. _

Deep hazel eye's snapped open with tempestuous vigor, ripping Shino out of his dreams. He ran a hand over his sweat beaded face, chancing a look at the clock on his bed-side table.

_'2:00 am'_

Glaredat him through the consuming dark that fell over his sparsely decorated room. He was not one to indulge in the material embellishments life had to offer. The bug user rolled to his side, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. Feet met frigid hardwood floor as he propped his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands. He caught the winking luminescence of stars that sprinkled the heavens outside his window. The overcast that hung heavy and forlornly over Hinata's funeral that day,

'_Yesterday_.' He amended,

Must have cleared out.

He let out a deep sigh, pushing himself off the mattress and reaching for his night-robe. As he pattered down the hallway towards the kitchen, his mind buzzed with worry over his surviving teammate.

Kiba had not gone to Hinata's funeral. In fact he had not been seen since running from the hospital after Hinata's death. Small search groups had been sent out to look for the disappeared dog-nin, but as it stood, Kiba was the best tracker Konoha had. If he didn't _want_ to be found, he _wouldn't_ be found.

He was pulled from his reverie as he passed the kitchen threshold only to find it already occupied.

Chikako Aburame was a passionate red head with a boisterous attitude standing at only 5'2. Shino often mused how his father, Shibi, had happened to marry someone completely contradictory to his silent and somewhat apathetic nature.

"Thought you might be up." Her voice was deep for a women of her petite size, but still laced with gentle understanding. "How about some tea?" Shino nodded in acquiesce, moving over to the cabinet and grabbing two cups. He set down at the table, watching his mother move about the stove in easy familiarity. The smell of Oolong blend wafted through the air as she poured the copper colored concoction in the glass before him. He hugged the steaming cup against his chilled fingers, bringing it up to his mouth and taking a deep sip.

Ignoring the way it scorched his throat, he took another, breathing in the comforting sme-

"Did you add something different?" Shino asked after swallowing. The bugs beneath his breast buzzed with conversant eagerness. They recognized this scent. It was bitter, but still held an underlining, almost synthetic sweetness. "It is familiar to me."

Chikako smiled sadly into her own cup before meeting her sons eye.

"Hinata dropped it by the morning of your mission. She had said that you were having some trouble sleeping and thought this would help." She set her glass down, stirring it idly with her spoon, as Shino's mind tried to pinpoint the added herb.

_'I don't recall telling her that I had trouble sle-'_

"It's Belladonna. She said tha-"

Shino's hand let loose the cup, blocking out the small squeal from his mother when the glass shattered upon the floor.

**--FlashBack--**

"Come on, Hina." Kiba groaned, rolling his eye's to glare at Hinata's bent form. The medic-nin shook her head, a smile spreading across her lips at Kiba's toddler like impatience.

"J-just let m-me get this last b-bunch p-picked, Kiba." Her tiny hand grasped the base of a fleshy looking plant, tugging upward on the dull green leaves. Shino stood straight from his leaning position on the tree, moving forward to his teammates.

"What is that? I don't believe I've ever laid eyes on this particular plant." Hinata immediately popped up at the closeness of the bug users voice, the plant coming with her. She turned slowly, blushing as she looked up to meet Shino's hidden, though inquisitive stare.

"That's b-because i-it's not i-indeginous t-to the Fire C-Country. I h-had t-to special o-order it f-from the Land of W-Waves." She shuffled by Shino, moving to her small herb shed in the corner of the garden.

"Well, it smells terrible!" Kiba grimaced, slapping a hand over his nose. Hinata just giggled.

"What are it's purposes?" Shino inquired, finding himself interested in this unfamiliar plant.

"W-well," Hinata started, albeit reluctantly, "I-it is u-used in hospitals a-as a s-sedative. I-I'm studying i-it's affect on the c-chakra circulatory s-system b-by the Hokage's r-request."

"Have you discovered anything yet?" Shino pressed.

"Um...N-not a lot. J-just t-that w-when injected i-in small d-doses, i-it causes temporary f-freezing o-of the c-coils. Almost a-as i-if putting t-them to sleep?" She finished tying the bundle of leaves from the wooden rafter, letting it hang upside down to dry in the warm air of the lingering summer breeze.

"A latent weapon." Shino murmured. Hinata pursed her lips, leaning down to grab her bag.

The heiress brushed dirt crusted hands against her baggy blue capri's. "O-okay, I'm r-ready now."

"Finally! Kami Hina, if you weren't so damn cute," Kiba grinned at her flirtatiously over his shoulder as he pulled her to the Hyuuga gates by her wrist, "We'd of been forced to leave you behind!"

Shino frowned behind his high collar at Hinata's reaction to his statement. He shrugged it off before following the echo of Kiba's loud, relentless teasing of the kunoichi.

**--End FlashBack--**

"--ino! SHINO!"

"I think he's asleep." Stated a tired looking Shibi from the kitchen door. Chikako turned to her husband and scowled at him, hazel eyes flaring dangerously under bangs of fiery red.

"_Really?" _Shibi winced at the sardonic tone, stepping forward toget a grip under his son's arms. He flung Shino's heavy limb over his own shoulder wrapping an arm around his waist. His wife sighed as she weaved her own lithe limbs around her son in support. Together they walked the Aburame heir back to his room, laying him down upon the crisp sheets of his bed.

Chikako tucked him in, placing a small kiss on his forehead before collapsing back into her lovers arms; the belladonna having finally kicked into effect in her own system. Shibi let out another tired sigh as he lifted his tiny wife into his arms, carrying her softly snoring form back to their room.

**End Part Five:**

**A/N: **Yeah, again sorry for the chapter count being off a little, but there was some necessary info in this one! I'm actually thinking of switching the order and making this Part Four and Hanabi's chapter Part Five. I think it would be better that way. Tell me what you think? Should I?

And I know the affects and qualities of Belladonna (Also called Deadly Nightshade) but I decided to take some creative license with it. So sue me...not literally though, I'm poor.

Reviews are the food of the Gods...


	6. Covert

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah I don't own Naruto blah blah blah

**Thank You's:** I would just like to shout out a great big Texas Thank You to Blackraven615, Jester of Fools, Moon-Baby, HeartBrokenHinata, Midnight Blue 08, Anotamous, and MinnieMouse8990 for all your wonderful reviews. You guys inspire me....

**Note:** Everything that you have read so far has had purpose and sometimes double meaning. Word Choice, mannerisms, dialog.....Hope you like it.....

**Warning:** I'm going to be messing with the Naruto timeline just because I can....This chapter is going to be a little jumpy. Just so you know, italics are flashbacks. Yeah if you are confused, I'm sorry, hopefully you'll get it though. Oh and some OOC-ness

**Part Six: Covert**

_She pressed her forehead into the rough bark of the tree, tears sliding down her cheeks in silent trials. Indigo locks curtained about her face, some trendils sticking to the sweat that lined her brow. _

_17 years old and still the bane of her fathers blood; the stigma of the Hyuuga clan; the stuttering wallflower of Konoha. Always overlooked and under appreciated. _

_It was the moments of silence she dreaded the most. When the whispers and memories would sizzle to life. The relentless, incessant echos of all those who seemingly spat on her very existence. _

_'Give up. You are not suited to become a ninja...You are weak...' -Neji_

_'Do as you like with her. A defect who is even weaker than Hanabi, someone five years her junior is not needed in Hyuuga....' -Father_

_'You're so weird, Hinata....' -Naruto_

_She felt the approaching presence seconds before it burst into the clearing. Hinata spun away from the tree, her hand delving into the pac on her leg, gripping the kunai handle and bringing the knife in-front of her in defense. _

_Ivory locked with crimson before the stranger's eyes rolled into the back of his head, body collapsing into unconsciousness. In the pale light of the moon, Hinata took a hesitant step towards the crumpled figure._

**Two** fast moving silhouettes sped along the Konoha rooftops, one carrying what appeared to be a third party. Expertly executed genjitsu allowed them to travel undetected, their chakra seemingly invisible to all those who patrolled the city at night. Hinata nodded to her companion, shifting the dead wieght of her sister in her arms, focusing a small amount of chakra into her legs. With one great leap, she cleared the Hyuuga compound walls, the veins around her eyes pulsating with power, ever at the ready.

She allowed her knees to bend, landing in a crouch so her legs would cushion the force of the impact. Chakra-fused momentum sprung her forward into a dead run towards the upper-floor window on the right side of the Main-Branch building.

_Hinata raced through the forest undergrowth, her lavender eyes blazing in the pitch dark of the heavily canopied wildwood. She paused to catch her breath, leaning against a nearby oak for support. Her clothes were soaked with sweat causing them to stick to her uncomfortably. Closing her eyes she let her head fall back against the trunk of the tree her labored breath coming out in harsh pants. _

_"You're still to loud, Hyuuga."_

_The cold edge of the kunai pressed against the soft flesh of her pale throat resulting in a slim trail of blood to curl down the width of the blade. Opal eyes snapped open just as the weapon was pulled away, leaving her to fall to her knees. Hinata looked up and bore into the apathetic pools of sable. _

_She didn't know why he hadn't erased her memory of that night three months ago. He knew that she knew he could have; should have. And yet, here they were. An unspoken pact of silence forged between the forgotten heiress and the traitorous heir. Unspoken but not ungrateful. Two nights out of the week she would slip away from the compound and meet him in the same clearing. She would heal him, he would train her. A small movement brought her out of her reverie, again she drew her eyes upward from the foliage beneath her palms. _

_Sasuke Uchiha held out his hand for her to take. Hinata slipped her own into his, and together they silently made their way back to the small meadow where she had once saved his life, and where he continued to change hers. _

**She** lay her sister down on the rumpled sheets of the small futon. Hanabi stirred, watching her sister remove her shoes through slitted eyes.

"You don't have to do that." Hinata smiled tenderly in the dim light of her sisters room, her nimble fingers working on Hanabi's sandal buckles. A calm silence fell over the pair, the younger Hyuuga's eye's never left her sister's peace-filled veneer. "I saw you die...." She whispered agilely into the stillness. Hinata's eyes softened as she sat on the edge of her sisters bed. She took Hanabi's hand in hers and squeezed as if reassuring her sister that she was there, alive and breathing.

"That scene was not meant for your eyes." The blue-haired kunoichi explained quietly. "You were supposed to be training with Hiashi."

"Father decided to cut our time short for some odd reason. When I followed him to the hospital I felt your charka nearby. It was so faint..." She trailed off, looking up to meet her sister's eye, her own glazed in curiosity. "How did you do that? You completely stopped your chakra flow, I checked with my Byakugan. No one can do that." Hinata shook her head and grinned.

_"Are you sure you're willing to take this assignment, Hinata?" Tsunade asked over her templed hands. Topaz eyes stared fixedly at the kunoichi before her, searching and scrutinizing every single muscle twitch for any sign of hesitation or misgiving. Hinata's confident gaze did not waver. She was 2 month's away from her eighteenth birthday and had been secretly training with Sasuke for over 8 months now, not without the Hokage's permission of course._

_Before Hinata could give her answer, said Uchiha spoke from his relaxed position, near the large window looking over Konoha. His onyx eyes narrowing at the Hokage. _

_"Do you disapprove of my choice?" Topaz orbs hardened and slid over to the 'traitor.' It had been nearly two years since he came crawling back to Konoha, literally, with a deal of pardon in exchange for information. He was a stubborn bastard then, even tittering at the brink of death, and he was still a stubborn bastard now. _

_"Personally," Tsunade barked, "She has nearly surpassed Sakura in her medical training, her chakra control is possibly the most impressive out of the rookie nine. Her taijutsu has steadily improved with your help. On top of that, I haven't heard her stutter for four month's now and if by some miracle," The Hokage paused winking at the now blushing Hyuuga before shifting back to the Uchiha, "She somehow manages to put up with your ass. If anything I say the last one alone makes her more than qualified." _

_"Hn." Sasuke nodded looking back over the night shadowed streets of the Leaf. Tsunade rolled her eyes frustratingly at the response before turning back to Hinata. _

_"There's just the question of pulling it off." The Hokage leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. "It's got to be more than believable, especially since you're the heiress for one of the strongest clans in Konoha, whose Kekei Genkai is nearly impossible to fool." _

_"Poison." Came Sasuke's single word answer, shooting Hinata a small glance. The blue-haired nin took this as her signal to expand._

_"I've been experimenting on the effects of certain lesser known herbs. I've figured out to freeze my chakra system entirely, but I'm lacking the adequate components for shutting down major bodily functions without the _minor_ side effect of death. The Hyuuga library is limited when it comes to medical material."_

_"I've got just the thing for you." Tsunade stated obviously proud of herself for some reason or other. The Hokage reached into her shirt and pulled out a small key dangling on a thin chain around her neck. She proceeded to lean down and unlock one of the many drawers of her desk, pulling out a thick grimoire sporting the Aburame family crest. "They lent this to me for research purposes when I first became Hokage, I haven't had time to return it." _

_Sasuke snorted in mocking disbelief._

_"Anyways," Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "What I've discovered is that the Aburame clan has a certain fetish for entomology. Go figure, right? Well, I was flipping through here, and I came upon a passage from a man named Shiro Aburame who observed something interesting about this type of water-bug species specifically aboriginal to the north east corner of the Wind Country. I forget the specifics, but according to him the bugs were able to play dead when hunting, even going so far as to stop blood flow. After years of obsessive research, he was able to find out that it was a culmination of nearby plant life the thing ingested that allowed this to happen." She pushed the book towards the nervous looking Hyuuga. _

_"Make me a list of all the herbs and plants that you might need, and I'll have Shizune order them in. If anyone asks what you are doing, tell them you are researching for me." The blond medic genius continued..... _

**"That **is a story for another time. Now," Hinata stood up, grabbing the edge of Hanabi's blanket to pull it over the sleep-heavy chuunin. "Get some sleep. You'll need after all that imbibing tonight." She chided disappointingly with a stern glare.

"You're not going to heal my hangover?" Hanabi pouted lamely. "Not even for old-times' sake?" Hinata lifted a perfectly sculpted brow.

"I think I'll let you suffer this one out. What kind of older sister would I be if I didn't let you learn from your mistakes?"

"A good one..." Hanabi grumbled tugging up the covers to her chin. "Will you come and visit me?"

"Now, how would it look if a supposed dead Hyuuga waltzed into the council room asking audience with her sister?" The medic-nin tilted her head for the wry glance.

"Okay, write then." Hinata sighed at her sister's orneriness.

"What part of the word _dead_ are you not comprehending?"

Hanabi crossed her arms and proceeded to sulk childishly. "Will I ever see you again?" She murmured picking at the small fibers of her blanket. The elder Hyuuga reached forward and placed a hand on the youngers' head, running her fingers through the chestnut locks in a soothing motion.

"Now that, I can guarantee. Whether it's this life, or the next, I will see you again." Hanabi nodded understandingly, forcing her face down as to not watch her sister leave.

"Good-bye Hanabi." Said teenager looked up to see her sister sitting on the ledge of her windowsill.

"Good-bye Hinata." With one last smile, the ex-heiress pushed herself off into the swallowing dark of the outside.

Hinata paused for a moment before jumping back over the wall. She through one last glance at what acted as her home for the better half of 19 years.

_"You accept the consequences of this mission."_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama."_

She shook her head, there was no time for regrets now. Vaulting over the wall seemed far easier without the added weight of another person. She landed stealthily in the back street that ran in-between the Hyuuga compound and the second wall of Konoha's inner barrier.

"Ready?"

Hinata felt the corners of her mouth twitch at the familiar low rumble.

"Ready." She answered truthfully but couldn't help glimpsing back once more at the warm electric glow that emanated from the heart of the Leaf. Strong though, surprisingly lithe arms curled around her waist, pulling her back into an equally powerful chest. Sasuke nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing deeply the scent of mint and roses. Leaning forward, he placed his cheek against hers.

"You can still say no." He sighed, his breath fanning across her face causing it to warm in the cool night air. "Go back, protest to the Hokage to free you from the Hyuuga, become a full-time medic, be happy."

"Without you?" She turned to face him. His face half hidden in the shadow cast by the towering wall they stood beside. Hinata shook her head lifting a hand, finger tips whispering against the pale skin of his cheek. Onyx eyes closed, relishing in the warmth of her touch.

"Last chance, one word and you can end it here, now." She smiled lovingly, opal eyes sparkling in the starlight.

"What if I don't want too?"

**End Part Six:**

**A/N: **Well we are almost at the end. Just the epilog and then it's done!

I just wanted to give you a taste of what happened in the past and let you connect the pieces for what happened. That is part of the mystery. I realized that this story is from the perspectives of those who were in _Hinata's__ way_. Hence the title 'In The Way.' The people that surrounded her looking in but were actually between her and her goal. Each playing a specific role to give you insight to what they perceived happened. You may not like it, but I kind of do but that's probably because I know what really happened.

_Belostomatidae- is an actual family of insects also called 'Toe-biters' Asian's eat them sometimes. They can play dead, but just not to the extent of which I portrayed them. It's called creative license people!_

**Feed Back is the Food of the Gods....**


	7. Concatenate

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. I'd be to busy training my own Liger.

**Thank You's:** I would like to shout out a lovenly huge THANK YOU to Jester of Fools, Anotamous, Midnight Blue08, and HeartBrokenHinata for their wonderful power of reviewness.

**Note:** I started writing this epilog and figured that it could also qualify as an actual chapter so I like to call it an Chapilog. Because it is the very last one in this particular story and I think it gives a since of closing.

Everything has a purpose.....

**Chapilog: Concatenate**

Dark chocolate eyes watched as she gracefully vaulted over the Hyuuga complex wall. Her movements were silky, flawless. It was as if every move she made was some intricate step in a dance created by the Kami's themselves.

For the first time in a long time, Kiba Inuzuka felt helpless. It wouldn't have hurt so much if she were taking this mission alone, but the fact of the matter was, she was leaving everything for _him_. He didn't know something could hurt this much, that there was something out there in the universe that could cause more pain to the body than a sword or claw. Something other than a poison to make your breath catch, your lungs burn, your eyes water. A feeling laced with more agony than any shuriken or kunai.

Movement from the waterfall of shadows located near the mouth of the alley that ran behind the compound caused his face to mold in lividity.

Of course _he_ would be here. Of course _he_ would be waiting to take her away. Now he was regretting leaving Akamaru back at the apartment. The large white beast would have been more than eager to run up and rip off the damn Uchiha's family jewels.

Sensing the aura of raw killer intent emanating off of Kiba, Sasuke turned toward the dog-nin's current location, a cold smirk twisting the corners of his mouth in the dim lamp light. Ebony eyes flashed crimson, willing Kiba to remember the warning given to him nearly two nights ago. The night before Team Hawk attacked their small ensemble of ninja.

**--FlashBack--**

He had been keeping watch over the camp when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hinata slip away from the firelight. He couldn't help the pang of worry flare in his chest. They were only half a day's travel from Rice country, enemy-nin could be hiding just on the outskirts of the campsite waiting to pounce. So with these doubts and fears making his head buzz with concern, he decided to follow her, leaving Akamaru to momentarily take his post. He had tracked her scent through the meager undergrowth, following it to a tiny meadow. The sound of voices made him dive for cover into a nearby bush, from there he was able to catch tid-bits of their conversation, a particular part capturing his interest.

"What about Kiba? He might be able to-" Hinata was cut off by a small snort.

"That's easy. The mutt's dumber than a post." The blue haired-nin frowned at the Uchiha's statement.

"That's not a very nice thing to say. Kiba is a great ninja."

"It's not his integrity that I'm calling into question Hinata," Sasuke sighed, tugging on a lock of her hair, "It's his intelligence. When was the last time you saw that kid read?"

"Wel-"

"And trying to sneak a peek at Kakashi's porn doesn't count." The Sharingan user cut in, smirking. Kiba watched as his precious Hina open and closed her mouth before finally slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Exactly," Sasuke chuckled. "Like I said, Kiba's easy. Sure, he _might _be able to recognize a few of the individual components that make up the poison if he should ever smell them again, but we'll be long gone before that happens."

Kiba bit back a gasp, the voices in the clearing disappearing in the rush of air that seemed to force it's way into his brain, erasing any hope of logical thought.

_'Poison? Leaving? Is this what the Hokage hinted about?'_

His mind barely registered the exchange of a small unknown package from Hinata to Sasuke. The grove in which the pair had decided to meet was sparsely vegetated, leaving them bathed in a large pool of silver moonlight. Kiba could hear Hinata's breath catch as the Uchiha leaned closer to her; smell her natural scent of mint and roses spike with a tinge of arousal. It made his blood boil and ears pound to witness the small act of intimacy between the two.

Hinata's whispered approach pulled him out of his anger. He tensed. Her footsteps drew closer, blue sandals stopping in front of the clump of bushes he hid behind.

Had she seen him? Did she know that he had followed her?

His questions were quickly answered when she merely passed by his covered spot without second glance. Kiba watched longingly as she departed, melting back into the shadows in the direction of their camp. Sensing that she was well far enough away, he stood and walked towards Sasuke, who looked upon him with mild amusement.

"I don't know what you're up too," Kiba growled grabbing the front of the Uchiha's shirt and pulling him forward, their noses inches apart. "But, I swear to God, if you fucking hurt her, I'll ripe you a new hole to breathe out of."

"Hn." Sasuke reached up and forcibly pried off Kiba's fingers, "And here I thought you were going to try and drag me back to Konoha on one of your spare leashes." It was Kiba's turn to snort incredulously.

"I may not read, but I'm one hell of a tracker. If I wasn't informed of your so called 'alliance' the day after it happened, I would have caught you years ago." Kiba watched in sadistic delight as Sasuke's stoic veneer slightly cracked. "What? You really didn't think you were _that_ _good_ did you?!" He barked out in laughter, clutching his side. "Oh man that's rich! Still the cocky bastard, Uchiha."

The Sharingan user's eyes narrowed on the tattooed-nin.

"The same could be said about you, but at least in this reality," He smirked victoriously, "I get the girl." Kiba's deep laughter immediately stopped, his chocolate eye's flashing dangerously.

"Shut up."

"Long before I even left, you were always trailing after her," Sasuke ignored the warning, his voice condescending, "Panting in her wake, like a dog in heat. It must hurt. Knowing that she's willing to give up everything for _me_. Her title, her family, her friends," Sasuke paused to take in Kiba's shaking form. The killer intent was pressing against his chest uncomfortably, but he continued on, the smirk ever present."...You."

The dog-nin snarled viciously, his hair standing on end as he jumped at the Uchiha.

"Shut the fuck up, snake." Sasuke shuffled backwards to avoid Kiba's swipe. "She's simply following Hokage's orders. This is nothing more than a mission."

"Hn. Keep telling yourself that," The dog-nin feinted left before lunging at Sasuke's exposed right side, making him flip back in order to dodge once again. "And maybe one day you'll believe it." He grabbed Kiba's punch with his bare hand inches from his cheek. He pulled the Inuzuka forward by his captured appendage. Sasuke's eyes bled crimson as he stared down the snarling dog-nin. "Till then, don't interfere. Like you said, this is her mission. Fuck it up because of your petty jealousy, and it'll be your ass that gets a new breathing hole."

With a final smirk, Sasuke flicked Kiba in the forehead before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**--End FlashBack--**

He watched as they embraced. Watched as he gave her another chance to back out. And watched as she shook her head no. Unable to watch any longer, he turned, sprinting back to the Hokage Tower. He didn't even bother knocking, instead settling for kicking the door open.

The room was rank with alcohol, it made his head spin as his eyes searched the dim lit room for Tsunade. The intoxicated blond was currently sprawled out in her black leather chair, her hair messed, face red from whatever the hell she was drinking.

"Hey!" Topaz eyes struggled to focus on the livid intruder. "What the hell do you guys want?"

"Why did you let her go?"

The voice of her best tracker, who had for the last two days been missing, sobered her immediately.

"It was her choice." Tsunade rolled her chair forward to place her elbows on the edge of her desk. "Sasuke needed an adequate medic-nin, one particularly strong in chakra control, to travel with his Team Hawk."

"Sakura."

"Would have been less than professional." Tsunade sighed rubbing her eyes. "Girl's a great healer, but lets face it, when it coms to Sasuke she regress' to the mind set of some love sick squealing juvenile."

"Bullshit!"Kiba growled, moving forward and flipping the guest chair over in a fit of anger. "There are others and you know it. He wanted her and he took her while you just stood there off to the side and scratched your ass!"

Tsunade jumped up at the sound of her office being splintered against the wall. Her inflamed topaz eyes burned with sheer choler as she slammed her chakra-fused fist down on the desk.

"INUZUKA!" The dog-nin stopped his tantrum and settled for glaring at the Hokage. His chest moved up and down in grating heaves.

He hated this. Hated feeling helpless, alone... weak. When it came to Hinata he felt weak. And after watching her 'die' he knew he could never have her.

_Weak._

"I understand if you're pissed off." Tsunade sighed deeply. Though her face was that of a twenty year old, her eyes dulled with the dim overworked flame akin to her actual age. "But don't take it out on the damned furniture. It was her choice. He gave her multiple chances to change her mind, but she's as stubborn as the rest of those Hyuuga ass'. Once she sets her mind to something-"

"She has to do it, I know." Kiba finished looking down in defeat. "I just wish she would've trusted us." He murmured, making his way to the now broken door.

"Sometimes the things we want most," the Hokage stated causing Kiba to pause, "Are the hardest to let go." Without turning around, Kiba continued his trek, not stopping until he reached Konoha's gates. Chocolate colored orbs gazed beyond the darkness, searching for something he knew wouldn't be there.

_'I'll let you go, Hinata....Just promise you'll comeback....'_

**The End**

Did you like it? Was it okay? Did it explain enough for you?

Actually I plan on starting the Prequel later this week. Let me repeat.

**THERE WILL BE A PREQUEL!**

This is my first completed work on FanFiction and I'm actually kind of proud of myself! Thank you readers so much for your support and all those who have been with me since the beginning! THANK YOU!!

**Feedback is the Food of the Gods.....**


End file.
